


Partition Tau

by knots_n_ladders



Series: Fractured Session #1 [1]
Category: Chuubo's Marvelous Wish-Granting Engine (RPG), Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Replay Value, Other, i'll add all the other players later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knots_n_ladders/pseuds/knots_n_ladders
Summary: Raw data, OC template style. Might post more bits of the whole session.
Series: Fractured Session #1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118390





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Reggie, Rogue of Hope**

Land of Fountains and Doves (and Spires and Porcelain and Maws) || Consorts: Rancora

Hero: the Rogue of Hope (Prospit) [naiveté and belief as coping mechanism]

Strife Specibi: Boomerang, Coin, Lighter

Fraymotifs: [Boltstruck Reverie], [Serpentine Chorale Quotation]

Prototyping: Telegraph, Skeletor Figurine, Knocked Out Rancor, Kronos, Lunar Dreamer Rogue of Hope

Badger Badge:  Reggie the War Bringer [WB] (#26adb4)

Patron: Atlas [CRACK] || Denizen: Zeus || Lurker: Kronos  [VINYL] (#990000)

=> Rogue-Bolt of Hope-Time [+ song and status quo as gatekeeping territory]

=> gay demiboy/???

##  **Fred, Knight of Rage**

Land of Barriers and Demons (and Parasites and Lamps and Decay) || Consorts: Mires

Hero: Knight of Rage (Prospit) [instinct and recoil as reflexive mask]

Strife Specibi: Pillow, Baton, Telescope

Fraymotifs: [Button Mash Appassionata], [Marx for Death]

Prototyping: Star Chart, Two-handed Sword, Historian Mire, Owl Figurine, Reckoning Meteor 

Badger Badge:  Fred the Peace Giver [PG] (#eba21f)

Patron: Ares [BLOOD] || Denizen: Aphrodite || Lurker: Athena [OWL]

=> gray-morosexual cisboy/???

##  **Mackerel, Guard of Breath**

Land of Arrogance and Loft (and Tentacles and Gems and Craters) || Consorts: Jelteiers

Hero: Guard of Breath (Derse) [independence and agency as exploitative shield]

Strife Specibi: Yo-yo, Razor, Microphone

Fraymotifs: [Breathless Encore], [Sun Canon Tempest]

Prototyping: Talking Fish Plaque, Stray of Blood, Secretkeeper Jelteier, Jack Noir, Lunar Dreamer Guard of Breath

Badger Badge:  Mackerel the Satellite Courier [SC] (#004586)

Patron: Ceres [DEBRIS] || Denizen: Apollo || Lurker: Charon [BOAT]

=> Guard-Stray of Breath-Blood [+ friendship and responsibility as precursor legacy]

=>

##  **Albatross, Thief of Time**

Land of Trails and Eternity (and Meadows and Discs and Hooks) || Consorts: Deer

Hero: Thief of Time (Prospit) [repetition and inevitability as envious void]

Strife Specibi: Scepter, Shotgun, Saw

Fraymotifs: [Traced Hemiola], [Thus Always To Outlaws]

Prototyping: Loop Collapse Thief of Time, Lugia Plush, Alpha Male Deer “Forest God”, Yaldabaoth, Alternate of Jakoby's Sprite {Dark Orc Pin-up, John Cena poster, Secretkeeper Raikou, Triton, Eviscerated Flame of Space} 

Badger Badge:  Alba the Games Master [GM] (#ff00ff)

Patron: Ganymede [MOON] || Denizen: Calliope || Lurker: Triton [OCEAN]

=> Thief-Lord-Flame-Rook of Time-Space-Light-Seas [+ inertia and singularities as external handicap] [+ awareness and knowledge as broadcast material] [+ honor and bravado as implicit motivations]

=> agender homoromantic/???

##  **Jakoby, Sylph of Shields**

Land of Addiction and Chivalry (and Soap and Eruptions and Foreboding) || Consorts: Crows

Hero: Sylph of Shields (Derse) [defensiveness and rigidity as championed cause]

Strife Specibi: Glove, Paper, Inflatable

Fraymotifs: [Lotus Leaf Rag], [Celtic Breakdown]

Prototyping: Dark Orc Pin-up, Wrestling Muscle Costume, Odin, Four Naakodiles in the Raincoat, Time Wound Sylph of Shields 

Badger Badge: Jakoby the Comedic Reaper [CR] (#ff3333)

Patron: Kore [BLOOM] || Denizen: Odin || Lurker: Amaterasu [WOLF]

=> Sylph-Heir of Shields-Rage [+ spite and passion as defining trait]

##  **Chrysanthemum, Heir of Blood**

Land of Windows and Knives (and Wells and Gloom and Devils) || Consorts: Bees

Hero: Heir of Blood (Derse) [bonds and authority as sphere of influence]

Strife Specibi: Tuba, Bomb, Shovel

Fraymotifs: [Anchorage Aria], [Severance Rune] 

Prototyping: Half a Lemon, Framed Portrait of Guardian, Miniature Green Star, Atlas, Chrysanthemum (flower) 

Badger Badge:  Chrysanthemum the Rising Star [RS] (#28ca28) 

Patron: Polaris [SPIRE] || Denizen: Octantis || Lurker: Venus [GLASS]

=> bisexual aromantic/???

##  **Marion/Markov, Dame of Flow**

Land of Rainbows and Coronas (and Cacti and Rust and Antiseptic) || Consorts: Owls

Hero: Dame of Flow (Derse) [chill and cold as initial assumption]

Strife Specibi: Pizza Cutter, Needle, Sling

Fraymotifs: [Quilted as Charged], [Ballad of Burning Salt]

Prototyping: Nautilus Shell, Artist's Posing Mannequin, Villager Bull-Frog, Crystal Eyeball of Asterion, Brain Ghost Dame of Flow 

Badger Badge: Marrionnetta the Fading Mystic [FM] (#4b1f6f)

Patron: Cassiopeia [GOSSIP] || Denizen: Minos || Lurker: Asterion [BULL] (Black)

=> Dame-Mage of Flow-Maze [ + confusion and claustrophobia as systematic crisis]

=> trans masculine non-binary pansexual/???

##  **Terrence, Prince of Dream**

Land of Surveillance and Lotus (and Intent and Shutters and Petrichor) || Consorts: Sheep 

Hero: Prince of Dream (Derse) [artistry and imagination as dead facet]

Strife Specibi: Axe, Hoop, Wand

Fraymotifs: [Citrus Vibrato], [Drone of Phantom Sleep]

Prototyping: Teddy Bear, Fancy Cape, Ozymandias (Glitched), Black King's Scepter (Tarnished), Disillusioned Sentry's Placronym

Badger Badge: Terrence the Disillusioned Sentry [DS] (#19db7a)

Patron: Hypnos [WATCH] || Denizen: Morpheus || Lurker: Ozymandias  [RUST] (Magenta 4)

=> Prince-Waste of Dream-Hope [+ confidence and trust as uncontrollable semblance] 

##  **Joseph, Monk of Life**

Land of Wintergreen and Illusions (and Catastrophe and Hands and Pills) || Consorts: Lions

Hero: Monk of Life (Prospit) [growth and opportunity as shattered image]

Strife Specibi: Sickle, Aerosol, RayGun

Fraymotifs: [Counting Rites of Spring], [Thunderbird Atop the Mount]

Prototyping: Two Necked Electric Guitar, Plastic Dinosaur, Intro Lion Guide, Bloodied Cross, Parallel-Universe Pre-Session Monk of Life

Badger Badge: Joseph the Primordial Martyr [PM] (#9966cc)

Patron: Yaldabaoth [CLOCK] || Denizen: Psyche || Lurker: Chernobog [OLD]

##  **Samantha, Mage of Rain**

Land of Banners and Glitter (and Quartz and Disjunction and Pamphlets) || Consorts:Turtles

Hero: Mage of Rain (Rain-Archetype dreaming) [chaos and insanity as sprawling expertise]

Strife Specibi: Fancy Santa, Dice, Bat

Fraymotives: [Haunting Reprise], [Unbeating Aberration]

Prototyping: Beehive, Polyphemus Proxy, Spellbound Sapient Articulate Hydra “Miniature” Set Piece, Pipe Organ, Rain Dupliclone

Badger Badge: Samantha the Distinguished Know-it-all [DK] (#7e0021)

Patron: Iris [LENS] || Denizen: Polyphemus || Lurker: Thoth [DIAL]

=> Mage-Bard of Rain-Mind [+ logic and choice as traumatic backstory]

=> trans feminine non-binary autoconsortive/???

##  **Amethyst, Lord of Space**

Land of Wine and Frogs (and Arrows and Stories and Inkwells) || Consorts: Iguanas

Hero: Lord of Space (Prospit) [creativity and space as debilitating disability]

Strife Specibi: Rifle, Marbles, Hook

Fraymotives: [Nuclear Arabesque], [Sforzando Manifold Fusillade]

Prototyping: Jeweled Dragon, Taxidermied Reindeer, Worshipper Lizard, Chains of Prospit, Lunar Dreamer Lord of Space

Badger Badge:  Amethyst the Redeemed Anarchist [RA] (#99ff66)

Patron: Pegasus [SKY] || Denizen: Echidna || Lurker: Sphinx [RIDDLE]

##  **Convictor, Witch of Doom**

Land of Traps and Judgment (and Pits and Records and Calenture) || Consorts: Naakodiles

Hero: Witch of Doom (Doom-Archetype dreaming) [rules and decay as nurturing mentor]

Strife Specibi: Toy, Polearm, Wrench

Fraymotif: [Mourning Starbreaker], [Interdiction al Fine]

Prototyping: Broken Computer, Mayor Naakodile, “Doomblade”, King's Shield, Aether-corrupted Witch of Doom

Badger Badge: Convict the Tilted Drifter [TD] (#336600)

Patron: Basilisk [EYES] || Denizen: Leviathan || Lurker: Salamander [BLEP]

=> auto-black-romantic dual masculine collective/???

##  **Indigo, Maid of Heart**

Land of Seas and Bunnies (and Meteors and Tolls and Toffee) || Consorts: Hares

Hero: Maid of Heart (Prospit) [impulse and personality as insidious ward]

Strife Specibi: Hairdryer, Bell, Book

Fraymotifs: [Saccharine Ultimatum], [Rose Petal Ostinato]

Prototyping: Kraken in a Bottle, Gentleman's Cane, Dead Mutant Bunny, Extant Shiny Clone Maid of Heart (Embedded into a Crystal Ball), Excalibur (Faithful Remix)

Badger Badge:  Indigo the Exalted Gentleman [EG] (#ff49c3)

Patron: Morgana [VIAL] || Denizen: Excalibur || Lurker: Emrys [MAGIC]

Maid-Page of Heart-Swords [+ elegance and brutality as subconscious persona] 

##  **Oreo, Grace of Mind**

Land of Nets and Plasma (and Drills and Baskets and Spigots) || Consorts: Electria

Hero: Grace of Mind (Derse) [perception and intellect as disregarded super-ability]

Strife Specibi: Laser, Pen, Mace

Fraymotifs: [Ivy Thorn Nova], [Synapse Pulse]

Prototyping: Typheus Plush, 2:1 sized Fat Plush Bowser, Obese Pikachu Emperor, Horror-terror Influenced Hearts Boxcars, Time Wound Grace of Mind

Badger Badge: Oreo the Hollow Pariah [HP] (#00bbdd)

Patron: Media [DAME] || Denizen: Mnemosyne || Lurker: Typheus [WIND]

=> Grace-Kin of Mind-Breath [+ communication and destruction as shambling identifiers]

##  **Slither, Bard of Flesh**

Land of Decrees and Decor (and Matchboxes and Sunrise and Stained Glass) || Consorts: Possums

Hero: Bard of Flesh (Derse) [reuse and manipulation as suppressed interest]

Strife Specibi: Shears, Hammer, Brush

Fraymotives: [Into Darkness, Out Into Light], [Lunar Song of the Wylds]

Prototyping: Ski Mask, Big Bee, Half-Burnt Photo of Seer of Snow, Erotic Painting, Alt Thief of Time's Freshly Severed Head

Badger Badge: Slither the Pensive Industrialist [PI] (#aa0077)

Patron: Plato [CAVE] || Denizen: Hera || Lurker: Cerberus [DOG]

=> he/him lesbian/???

##  **Steve, Page of Light**

Land of Marble and Tape (and Fences and Silt and Char) || Consorts: Snakes

Hero: Page of Light (Prospit) [learning and relevance as childish dependence]

Strife Specibi: Megaphone, Cable, Fork

Fraymotives: [Quantum Deluge], [Galactic Power Surge]

Prototyping: Manly Suit of Amour, Two-headed Snake, Herobrine, Page of Light's Phylactery, Bass Boost Amplifier 

Badger Badge:  Steve the Official Guy [OG ] (#b39000)

Patron: Herobrine [GHOST] || Denizen: Cetus || Lurker:  Ouroboros [LOOP]

=> Page-Doll of Light-Null [+ apathy and vibrancy as pretentious excuse]

=> indefinite demimasc collective/???

##  **Raimento, Spark of Force**

Land of Curtains and Hats (and Armies and Tempest and Sweat) || Consorts: Multimen

Hero: Spark of Force (Prospit) [power and corruption as diminutive inhibition] 

Strife Specibi: Candle, Whip, Helmet

Fraymotives: [OrCHESTral MANhandling], [Democrates in ABSentia] 

Prototyping: Tesla Coil, Futuristic Full Plate Armour, Exiled Artisan Mantaur, Cursed Siege Crossbow, Sagittarius

Badger Badge: Raimento the Unseemly Theorist [UT] (#0000ff)

Patron: Saturn [RINGS] || Denizen: Cthulhu || Lurker: Sagittarius  [HORSE] (#0000cc)

=>Spark-Rogue of Force-Rage [+ pain and temper as conscious overindulgence] 

##  **Iliad, Nick of Swords**

Land of Moss and Guns (and Thimbles and Tobacco and Citrine) || Consorts: Slimes

Hero: Nick of Swords (Derse) [aggressiveness and flexibility as guilt trip] 

Strife Specibi: Kettle, Cannon, Flail

Fraymotives: [Wormwood’s Disciple], []

Prototyping: Teapot, Mint-flavored Slime, Ectoplasm-slime-form Nick of Swords, Party Cannon, Ares

Badger Badge: Iliad the Loaned Executioner [LE] (#999966)

Patron: Bes [PILL] || Denizen: Set || Lurker: Ra [SAIL]

=> Nick-Bane of Swords-Dawn [+ rebirths and awakenings as baleful bequest]

##  **Truant, Seer of Snow**

Land of Brambles and Switchboards (and Rain and Anchors and Mills) || Consorts: Frogs

Hero: Seer of Snow (Derse) [theories and order as safe haven]

Strife Specibi: Rocket, Lamp, NinjaStar

Prototyping: Bouncy Castle (inflated), Imperialistic Frog Chief, the Gift of Azaroth (eldritch lampkind), the Heart of Mekhane, Alchemer's Selfie of Seer of Snow

Badger Badge:  Truant the Wisened Jester [WJ]  (#772953)

Patron: Achlys [SLEEP] || Denizen: Mekhane || Lurker: Azaroth [NERD]

=> Seer-Cage of Snow-Chrome [+ monotony and perfection as imperfect standards]

##  **Nikolai, Muse of Grace**

Land of Tadpoles and Feudalism (and Fables and Xenon and Sparkles) || Consorts: Tharentails

Hero: Muse of Grace (Prospit) [kindness and humility as buried talent]

Strife Specibi: Spatula, Chemical, Bird

Fraymotives: Luxure Eiphernalum

Prototyping: Duck Hunt, Pigeon, Musician Tharentail, Harpooned Muse of Grace, Dianite

Badger Badge: Nikolai the Expatriate Sovereign [ES] (#ff9999)

Patron: Scorpio [EIGHT] || Denizen: Abraxas || Lurker: Dianite [CROWN]

=> Muse-Swine of Grace-Lore [+ foreshadowing and plot holes as profit motive]

##  **Glenn, Priest of Void**

Land of Parchment and Patience (and Lobsters and Neon and Grapes) || Consorts: Goats

Hero: Priest of Void (Derse) [secrecy and shadows as presumptive facade]

Strife Specibi: Mail, Crossbow, Hose

Fraymoitives: Pumpkin Spiced Coda, Squiddle Warble 

Prototyping: SCP-682, Skateboard, Doomed God Tier Priest of Void, Dreamer Priest of Void, Ordinary Actor's Mask

Badger Badge: Glenn the Anxious Artisan [AA] (#6699cc)

Patron: Crayfish [LORD] || Denizen: Nyx || Lurker: Behemoth [HUBRIS]

=> Priest-Drake of Void-End [+ apocalypse and cessation as hoarding method]

##  **Sausage, Gent of Rhyme**

Land of Glaciers and Arousal (and Sirens and Kilns and Gadgets) || Consorts: Bonobos

Hero: Gent of Rhyme (Prospit) [action and intensity as augmented encouragement]

Strife Specibi: Script, 2xPistol, Umbrella

Fraymotives:

Prototyping: 'Paul Blart: Mall Cop 3' poster, Multi-Season Polygamous Sitcom Brick-Script*, Masterpiece, Cetacea, Chiroptera, Future Gent of Flow

Badger Badge: Sausage the Promiscuous Comedian [PC] (#660033)

Patron: Cetacea [CHIRP] || Denizen: Echo || Lurker: Chiroptera [BAT]

=> Gent-Rook of Rhyme-Charm [+ charisma and romance, slowness and protocol as inherent purposes]

##  **Concord, Waste of Seas**

Land of Orbs and Tides (and Webs and Wax and Fate) || Consorts: Squid

Hero: Waste of Seas (Derse) [strength and cooperation as ignored cataclysm] 

Strife Specibi: Harpoon, Stun Gun, Cigar

Fraymotif: Sand-to-Seas Fantasia

Prototyping: Malboro Cigarette Pack, World Globe, Dreamer Waste of Seas, Mysterious Fez, Ghost of a Tuxedo

Badger Badge:  Concord the Taciturn Technician [TT] (#6666ff)

Patron: Arachni [PARLOR] || Denizen: Quetzalcoatl || Lurker: Aurthura [MANTLE]

Waste-Screw of Seas-Space [+ perspective and tolerance as mental blockade]

##  **Adder, Saint of Sand**

Land of Ravines and Malls (and Bamboo and Manners and Scars) || Consorts: generally, felines

Hero: Saint of Sand (Prospit) [weakness and subterfuge as pride point]

Strife Specibi: Belt, Dagger, Barrel   
Fraymotifs: ???

Prototyping: Skaia Labs Guidebook to the “S” Game (And Other Variations Thereof), Red Bull Bottle, Giant Tiger, Alt Nick of Swords' Sprite: {Tea Kettle, Rose-flavored Slime, Two-headed Snake, [Blank], [Blank]}, Dead Saint of Sand, Glasses-embedded A.I. (made by Maid of Heart) 

Badger Badge:  Adder the Youthful Gambler [YG]  (#c5000b)

Patron: Kaguya [PEARL] || Denizen: Victoria || Lurker: Hephaestus [ANVIL]

=> Saint-Pimp-Serf of Sand-Stir-Soul [+ drama and revolutions as operating gambit]

[+ essence and heritage as pretending mastery]


	2. The Heir of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here they are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are the first mentions of the Glitch RPG / Nobilis RPG / CMWGE mechanics
> 
> replayer lifepaths were created by hollyhockash on tumblr for RV Chubbo's

##  **Chrysanthemum, Heir of Blood**

Planet: Land of Windows and Knives; Consorts: Bees

Added Terms: Wells and Gloom and Devils

Title: Heir of Blood; Dream Moon: Derse

Structure: bonds and authority as sphere of influence

Strife Specibi: Tuba, Bomb, Shovel

Fraymotifs: [Anchorage Aria], [Severance Rune] 

Prototyping First Pass: Half a Lemon, Framed Portrait of Guardian

Prototyping Second Pass: Miniature Green Sun, Atlas

The Seal: Chrysanthemum (flower) 

Badger Badge:  Chrysanthemum the Rising Star [RS]

(Text Color: #28ca28) 

Patron: Polaris [SPIRE]

Denizen: Octantis

Lurker: Venus [GLASS]

Fun Fact! This one is thoroughly used to the shenanigans of Imperial beings, and thus, their fellow SGame players.

(Unfun Fact: Their native session saved them from experiencing a Deceiver’s breakthrough.)

##  **Rhys/Chrysanthemum**

passive {“Inheritor” (Creation/Cohesion)/ “Change” (actual Blood, Bonds)}

Started Partition Tau knowing it was a Replay, woke up at age 12, eighteen months before

###  **Heir of Blood’s Life Path (WIP)**

They call themself Rhysan Radrik.

Their native classpect was the Sylph of Mist.

Their Replayernet chumhandle is dreamstate_Empyrean [dre_Emp]

Their Bond is: [Keeping secrets kills, but so does impromptu whistleblowing.]

Their Affliction is: [The Mythic-vision of the world springs to life around me.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's more complete.

##  **Mackerel, Guard of Breath**

Planet: Land of Arrogance and Loft; Consorts: Jelteiers

Added Terms: Tentacles and Gems and Craters

Title: Guard of Breath; Dream Moon: Derse

Structure: independence and agency as exploitative shield

Strife Specibi: Yo-yo, Razor, Microphone

Fraymotifs: [Breathless Encore], [Sun Canon Tempest]

Prototyping: Mallek Adalov (how???), Stray of Blood

Repeat: Secretkeeper Jelteier, Jack Noir

The Seal: Lunar Dreamer Guard of Breath

Badger Badge:  Mackerel the Satellite Courier [SC]

(Text Color: #004586)

Patron: Ceres [DEBRIS]

Denizen: Apollo

Lurker: Charon [BOAT]

Fusion: Guard-Stray-Rogue of Breath-Blood-Time

Added Structure: binding friendship and responsibility through a precursor’s legacy, displacing rhythm and decay through selfless imposition

Fun Fact! His original session is one of the only ones wherein all planets/civilizations involved survived. It’s a low priority, but he’s still searching for them.

(Unfun Fact: There is a non-zero probability of Ultimate Self Dirk Strider paradoxing that particular troll planet out of existence.)

###  **Guard of Breath’s Life Path (WIP)**

They grew up on Alternia, raised by their serpentine lusus.

They call themself Makral Fisher.

Their native classpect was the Seer of Breath.

This is what they thought of their native session and co-players: “We were friends before and Sburb only made our bonds stronger.”

This is how their session went: “Everybody lived! It was hard! We only barely made it. A couple of us nearly died. But we pulled through.”

Their reaction to Replaying: “I was heartbroken at never being able to see my friends again.”

They’ve done twenty-three sessions by now, [5+ arc levels] and are about 30 years / 14 sweeps old.

Their lifeline is: “Holding on until I see them all again to have a joyful reunion.”

Their Expertises are:

  * Sburban Survival
  * Athletics
  * Infranet Trawling
  * Legislacerator



Their Bond is: [I think the aspect of Breath is the best. Fight me.]

Their Affliction is: [I never get a penalty for acting like a Breath player.]

Their Replayernet chumhandles are talkative_Nimblejack [tal_Nim] and coping_Hazard [cop_Haz]. Their Badge is the Satellite Courier [SC].

Their initial Attributes are:

  * Prophet (Aspiration, Frivolity, Entropic Destruction; Privacy, Contracts, …) 




End file.
